Rise of the Dead, Risen to Fight, Risen to Win
by ZRSFizzyBongs
Summary: The full summary is in the first chapter. So much happens in the years at Hogwarts after Harry left. What will happen when his children become the masters of death, and the world is surged by forces, thought to have been buried long long ago with Voldemort himself. Please read and review. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, as much as I wish I did, I do not own the Harry Potter series. I love JK and I think she's truly amazing. This is a story about the next generation. I will try to use what JK has revealed, but the majority of what happens is what I have created, mainly because there isn't too much to go on. If I take an idea from somewhere; I will always write the source and who it belongs to. I don't mind people using what I write as inspiration, but please don't re-post my work word for word etc, and please credit it properly.**

**A/N: So I'm sorry that the 'first chapter' is in fact an author's note. Most people will just ignore this, I know I might do if it were me looking here, but please stick with this. I plan to create a set of 7 series to illustrate the next generation's journey through Hogwarts. I don't think that the next gen is as good the marauder era or the standard HP set, so my aim with this series is to make it far more interesting than it would normally be. **

**While own of my goals is to mimic our Queen's writing style; creating new objects, ideas, characters and 7 books worth of plot, I also plan to make it captivating for a wide variety of people. Between chapters, I may post additional chapters (some of which are why there is an M rating on this fic) and they will be marked as additional. In those you will find canon, non-canon and slash pairings. I don't ship them but for anyone that does, I hope it makes the story worth reading. If you don't like, don't read, but if you want bonus info, what happens to the characters you know and love, then _do_ read the chapters. **

**I'm hoping to make this story about 60 chapters long, I could always dream so don't expect it to end up that long, then I will probably take a break and write some other fiction before returning to this. If I can achieve more than 100 reviews for this story, I will promise to complete all 7 stories and not leave you on a cliffie with just the one. **

**I have a website which I am setting up that will allow you to get extra information about the story, sneak peaks, related images, fan art, bonus bits and more. The main inspiration I had for writing this story was to bring Severus Snape back to life and to give him a second chance. If you want my opinion on a ship, please review this chapter, or if you have anything else you want to ask or say for that matter. I may tell you to look at my profile; but that's only if you're asking about my thoughts on Hermione pairings or why my opinion of Snape is what it is.**

**Preview of what is to happen: I'm just going to state now; I have no real idea as to what's going to happen between the main events I'm going to list, I just know roughly what's going to happen. So to start off; I know that the first story is going to be called Albus Potter and The Phoenix Sonnet. As some may have guessed, correctly, Fawks returns to serve Al. **

**My friend (I mention her more in my profile) wants her main story to be set where Fawks comes back to serve the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort as she spies as Snape did as a child during the Harry Potter era. I think it's a good plot line, but it doesn't quite fit together in every sense. I still love her writing and am really looking forward to when she publishes it! **

**But back to the story. It will start off at the end of the wizarding war and what happens, then a switch to Dudley Dursley etc., then to the birth of Albus, not going to say any more because you'll see in the first few chapters. After that point, you will skip to the birth of Albus Potter, and after that, to a few months before September the 1st. In this fic, I aim to present you with how Albus Potter showed, many-a-time, that he knew when to stop and that he was loyal to Hogwarts, how the older generations are trying to support the new one in a world where they couldn't connect, properly, with anyone who wasn't their age, just because they, most of them at least, didn't know the true meaning of war, how much it takes from you, and why they are constantly being tutored about how powerful Voldemort was etc. **

**None of the characters that I have created are going to be cloned from existing ones, but there may be some similarities. Lily is going to be a mixture of Lily (nee) Evans, Luna (nee) Lovegood and Remus Lupin. Her character is there to make Severus remember what he did, to argue passionately and logically with those who attack him, to locate the problems and some of the reasons behind them, therefore, how to solve them, but mostly, to forgive Severus, and to make him realize that what he needed in terms of support, why he latched onto Lily, and why he no longer needed to live for someone else, only himself.**

**Rose is going to be a more robust Lily (nee) Evans, Ron Weasley and her own character. She is to be there for Al, like Hermione was there for Harry, without there being anything more. In this story though, Al has grown up with the fame and knows what it's like, he therefore become quiet (which is quite surprising at first (latest you see the reasons), his brother James just gets an ego boost) and Rose is there to show him that yes he can be a real hero. Lily may be the forgiving one, but she wasn't the right person to help Al. Not because she was his sister, but because he needed to be pushed into the pool and told to swim, instead of persuaded to do something. So yes, yes, Al and his friends go on an adventure and Rose is there to be the support, much like Ron, but her character is far more like Hermione, without being booky.**

**So I'm running off character topic, I fail at knowing when to start a new paragraph. I'll try to stay on course from now on.**

**I know I'm waffling on a little, but you see I don't want to give much away about PS. The main events occur in the ones after that, so in the least amount of words possible, I'll give you a brief outline of the summary of the whole series. Harry Potter takes a short quest to find the missing resurrection stone, then he gifts the the three hallows to his children. He gives Lily the stone, Al – the wand, and James – the cloak. Good old Hermione finally looks through Snape's personal collection of books (which he left to her in his last will and testimony) and finds that there was a procedure which allowed the master of death to shed his power and give it to his children, this usually would only ever occur at the and of the master's life, so the protection received by the power would cause any illnesses, old age or bundled up curses to kill the master instantly, this obviously wasn't the case, so after about two chapters of panicking, everyone is relieved that Harry isn't going to die. They then proceed with that and discover that this event allows one person which has died to come back to life, till he or she dies of another cause. So that basically means that the third book is where the discovery is shared in the press, Snape is chosen to be brought back to life (a great deal of the chapters in the middle will be quite emotional with characters arguing with Snape's portrait, telling him that he deserves to come back, and eventually he gives in) and then finally the last leg will be about how they are nursing him back to health and how a new form of magic appears from his body. One the attacks frenzied reporters attempting to cover the dramatic event. Many try to attack Snape's body, but it turns out; he is covered by a protective shield. More about the new forms of magic will be explained later. After that point, other things will occur, none of the easy to deal with. I have something planned with Runes and an Obelisk but that's it. After that point, one of the muggle-born witches in the school approaches Hermione Granger (who is working as a Transfiguration teacher for a year there) and explains how muggles believe that aliens are appearing more and more often. The wizarding world has always shrugged the events off for obvious reasons, after a great deal of research, it eventually emerges that this IS life on some of the other planets. But the life forms are invisible to muggles, avoid coming into contact with them, and turn out to be magical creatures and people in an alternate universe.**

**Sorry about this little interlude. But the further I go without this little explanation, the harder it will be to explain.**

**Rumbleroar is a lion who can talk.**

**So Aslan in Narnia is Rumbleroar.**

**If Rumbleroar is in Narnia, then Narnia is Pigfarts.**

**If Narnia is Pigfarts, then Narnia is on Mars**

**If Narnia is on Mars, then Muggles have been visiting the world there for a long time.**

**Continue …**

**The moon and Pigfarts are the only places easy to live on in the Solar System, so that is why there are only two alternate worlds mentioned in the story. On the moon, the people that control werewolves are mentioned and un-riddled by those visiting the place and on Mars a whole world of people is secluded. The next book brings forth the reality that the brothers of death are forever united. Three can be alive together. Three can be dead together. The brother with the cloak can keep his breath while the others lay in their graves, but two can not live together while one is rotting away into nothing. So the unruliness of the world of the dead suddenly springs forth. Things keep going wrong in the Wizarding world on Earth, and no-one can stop it. This was why no-one meddled with time. This was why death was not to be reversed. Eventually, Lord Voldemort rises through the resurrection stone and the new masters of death are faced with their first challenge. Al is closer to his two best friends, Rose and Scorpius than his brother and sister, but this series is to show that siblings can be as good a friends as any. Soon, with one of the Hallows, Lily starts feeling bad and Severus Snape is the one to care for her. That is the main pairing in the story (will develop later). Voldemort starts using the stone to bring back his followers, but find they always disappear. One day, once the original brother that died for power, had brother people back 7 times, no more, no less, anyone that had been killed or maimed by the original brothers, the new generation of the master of death (Albus, Lily and James) or anyone that had used any one of the three hallows, was brought back to life. At that point, answers were needed but they were nowhere to be found. The 'final battle' (they keep getting these titles but they never end up so final) approaches, and Voldemort starts messing with the secret to werewolves on the moon and starts gathers followers from Mars and out natural satellite. The order attempt to do the same. Those who came back from the dead; they greet the ones they have missed, see the children hey never saw grown up, and because they already accepted their fate, they die to save another from 'AVADA KEDARA!' and place a protective shield of love over anyone who still has the trace on them. This stops them from being killed during the battle, but it still means that I will be forced to kill some characters from the next gen off. Those who lived from the dead say good bye and farewell as they stepped through the curtain of whispering voices in the department of mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Severus Snape had finally evaluated what he wanted. He wanted a chance. SO he took it. He stayed and he and Lily had a fantastic life together.**

**IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS: I keep mentioning them don't I? Basically they supply you with extra information, but they may also contain explicit scenes (some dreams with non-canon, canon or slash pairing) and I hope that keeps everyone happy. If you don't read them; you won't know about what happened to your favourite characters, where they went, what they did. How come most muggle-borns turn out to be half-bloods, who had affairs and how muggle traps are used in the final battle, how DNA turns out to be more complicated than already suspected, how muggles nearly started a war against the wizarding community in another country, how Voldemort's daughter became a spy, how she became a Severus Snape, who went to university, etc. There is such a lot to tell. At the bottom of this page you will find a link to my website which has all the relevant info on it, I hope you find it useful.**

**I haven't put this story down as being cross-cover because it isn't really. I just borrow the characters from other fandoms and mess around with them. As you already cant ell, I'm putting AVPM/S references in here, also there will be a bit of Narnia, Stephanie Plum, NCIS, CSI (haven't decided which types yet), The Mentalist, Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games, Sherlock, Doctor who, Twilight is in here but please don't let that dissuade you. Twihards; I'm sorry it's gonna be a little trashing of Twilight. Nothing bad though.**

**As I have also said there will be loads and loads of pairings in this, but some of the scenes are as dreams and are mainly there for entertainment and not for the plot.**

**PAIRINGS:**

**GW/HP**

**RW/HG**

**DM/HG**

**DM/GW**

**HP/DM**

**LL/NL**

**BL/RL**

**BL/VOLDY**

**HP/HG**

**NL/HA**

**LL/RS**

**DM/AG**

**PP/DM**

**LUDDING**

**SS/LP**

**SS/LE**

**SB/RL**

**RL/NT**

**JP/LE**

**SB/MY OWN C**

**DRAPPLE**

**ETC**

**ETC**

**ETC**

**Loads more but too much to mention. Please review with your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize. The post after this will give full credits to any ideas I have used.**

**A/N: Okay, so here goes my first proper post. This isn't terribly long because it's just the prologue, but chapter one is quite long so I'll have to post it up in bits. Hope you enjoy this post.**

**Albus Potter and the Phoenix Sonnet (PS):**

**Prologue; Part One**

**(Severus Snape and a Promise of Life)**

It was cold, dark and calm. Much like he had expected the end of his life to be like. He always thought that his life would end in a simple _Avada Kedavra_. But of course, life still had to torture him, even as he slipped out of it's grasp. He had given Potter his memories, what he did now was not his responsibility. No. Now he was free. Now he served no master. Now he had no-one to abuse him, no-one to ask too much of him, no-one to be tortured by. Now he had no duty, nothing to uphold, nothing to see through till the end, nobody to look after, nothing more to do in the name of Lily's memory. **No**. Now it would just be darkness, somewhere that he was able to forget that he ever lived, ever did so many things in the name of an obsession. **Yes**, he admitted how terribly he had fallen for the only girl that had shown him friendship and warmth. Now as he looked back, he saw how foolish he had been to throw his life away; living for honour and hoping that one day, at the end of it all, he could die, and forget it ever happened. He finally accepted that he always subconsciously believed he would, one day, join her, where he could beg for her forgiveness. Now that he was dyeing, now that the fate he had set himself was taking it's course of action, he realized that he didn't want her forgiveness, not any more. He had a lot more to be sorry about now, every choice he had ever made, required him to be sorry and beg for forgiveness. He wouldn't do that. He had lived his life where he had no choice, or where the only other choice was death, betrayal or ever worse. He wouldn't let anyone control him now. Now he was his own man. He wanted to be loved, yes, but he knew he could never expect it or accept it. He knew that he at least deserved a scrap of kindness, but he _could_ not, and therefore, _would_ not expect it.

The coldness of the shack's floor was slowly seeping through the thickness of Severus Snape's robes. Not that it mattered. The blood that seeped down from his neck, wet his clock and other garments, not that that mattered either. The sticky substance ran into his hair, firmly sticking it to his skull. The three children had long since gone, but quick and quiet footsteps were heard by the keen ears of the dyeing potions master. His eyes remained closed and Severus held his breath, hoping that the approaching witch or wizard was a death eater; only checking briefly, to see whether or not he was still alive. Maybe he should of let them see that he was alive, then perhaps they would use the spell, and all he would see was a flash of green light. He had manipulated them often enough, on others orders, maybe, but he had still used them, **everyone**. As the footsteps got closer, Severus realized that the steps were not familiar because they belonged to one of the people that used to call him their ally, but because they belonged to the girl, now woman, whom he had berated and belittled for seven years of her life. Hermione Granger crept through the doorway, her breath audible in the thick silence of the room. A gentle flush beginning to make it's way up her cheeks. She took another step forward, close enough to lean over him. The next thing she did was crouch down and gently brush Severus' hair out of the way, her warmth radiating off her body and into his, her breath tickling the inside of his ear, her smell reaching his hooked nose and her compassionate eyes boring into his. She opened her mouth and inhaled, then made the noise that you will hear anyone make who is about to say something then then suddenly stops. She then let out a shaky breath and started over.

'Look. I know that you probably aren't with this world any more. I would have come sooner, come and given you something. No. No, I would have stayed and made sure you stayed alive in the first place. But I know that you wanted this end. You may not, now that you're there, but I hope that you are in peace, wherever you are. I hope Lily forgives you, but I hope that you are a stronger man, now that you have lived life. I hope you don't make the same choices. Not because I feel any shame in them, but because I know that they ruined what may have been a great life. I hope James is there to ask for forgiveness, and I hope Dumbledore is there, thanking you. I hope at least someone; anyone is there, to welcome you. I know you deserve at least that.'

Hermione let out a breath. Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Surely_ he was going insane from Nagini's venom. This couldn't be the girl, _woman_, he corrected himself, who had been loyal to her friends and who had suspected him of every wrong deed they ever witnessed. Severus was now struggling for breath. Suffocation would end the torture of dyeing, but now that she had started, Severus wanted to hear the end of what Hermione had started. She opened her mouth again.

'If you can hear me. Please don't be angry about knowing about you and James and Lily, and Sirius and Remus too. Harry didn't tell me, I was practising Legilimency on him, but subtly so that he didn't notice. You're the only one who knows that. You're the only one who know a lot of things about me. I know that fate was not meant to be, you would never have me. I'm far too ugly and annoying and … and anyway, it's not like you would have allowed a student-teacher relationship. Just know that … Lily wasn't the only one who supported you. I did too. I loved you. I love you. I will always love you. I know that the wizarding would expects me to be a Weasley, and I know that I haven't cared about people's opinions of me before, but he's the only person that would have me, after you, he's the only person I could live with. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I just thought that you should know.'

Hermione's hand reached out and stroked her dyeing wizards face. Severus couldn't take it any more. He didn't have the strength to pull away, or be angry, or not return the sentiment. He had cared for her as a student, but he couldn't show it, he bullied her instead. He didn't deserve her kindness. He let out a shuddering breath, giving himself away to her. She must have known that he was still with her, because they rhythm of her caresses didn't change.

'You know. Harry will win this war. Whatever memories you gave him, it will help him win the war. And even, though I dread to think, if he dies, we won't give up. And if I will make sure you're name is cleared, that you have a proper funeral, that you get all the respect you deserve. You may not want the fame, but you still deserve it. I know that if you hadn't wanted to see what was in the world of the dead, and leave this awful place, you would have been taking anti-venoms recently, preparing for this possibility.'

Severus grasped onto his last scraps of energy and reached up to cradle her face. She gently shushed him and leant down over him. He opened his eyes and whispered; 'You're beautiful.' She whispered back; 'No, you are.' Finally she joined her lips to his and sealed their parting.

Again Hermione's voice sounded; 'I have to go soon, but I won't leave until you go. I wish you luck, and I promise to bring you back. Not just as a portrait, though I will do my best to keep you entertained. I promise that I will find a way, I will bring you back; when everyone knows who you truly are, but when everyone will leave you alone. I will find a way. After what Harry saw in the pensive, and then ran off to complete some sort of quest, I'm sure that he will try too. It may take us a while. Years, even. But I know that you deserve another chance here, on this Earth, and that you will probably come to realize that you want it too, once you've been in the world of the dead a while.'

The young woman's radiant smile crossed her face, then turned sad and regretful. She placed a kiss, full of depth and love, as though trying to pour all her love and passion into that one kiss, on Severus' mouth and reached to hold his hand, while her other one still stroked his face, brushing away the raven lock which fell over his eyes, covering his features from view.

Severus mustered up the last energy he had, and with closing eyes whispered; 'Thank you, thank you for everything. I'm don't want to be part of this world any more, but that may, and will probably change. Thank you for your promises and thank you for your gifted kindness and love.' He took a deep breath and spoke the words which he hadn't uttered in many years. 'I … I love you … Hermione. Have a … happy life. I wish you the best.'

Hermione leaned over him and embraced his cold, sticky and wet frame, when his pale skin was stretched taught over his bones and where scars criss-crossed over his torso and other body, marring it's beauty and perfection, but making Hermione love him no less. 'You will be proud of me when you come back. You will.' She smiled down at the cold man in her arms.

'Remember that time and life are balances that shouldn't be messed with. I don't want you joining me here by mistake. Please be careful.' I single tear was squeezed out of his eye. Hermione silently accio-ed a crystal vial, collected the tear drop, and stoppered it, twisting the lid on tightly, as though the contents was the most precious thing in the world. Then again, to Hermione, it probably was. It was the deepest sign of trust and friendship that the man could give her. The man that had only heard her declarations of love, a few minutes before his accepted and expected death, had given her the most valuable thing he had, and spared her asking one of the most difficult questions, she would have ever faced asking her best friend.

'Thank you. For everything you taught me, and the others. Thank you for what you gave me and inspired me to do. Thank you for not taking action when you knew that it was I who did the deed. Thank you for punishing Malfoy in secret, every time he called me a … a mudblood. But most of all, thank you for this, for living, for existing. Thank you for your dedicated and honour-filled life.' Hermione drew in a shuddering breath, allowing her tears to fall freely onto Severus' face.

His whisper surrounded her face. 'Don't cry. Not for me.'

She whimpered and finally gathered her strength to say what she had to, to confirm their parting. 'Now … it's time for sleep. Good night Severus. I hope I will wake you at a time that you will find happiness in the world, with someone who will love you just as much as I do.'

She pressed a kiss to his lips, and heard a slow and soft response. 'Good night Hermione. We will see each other again soon.'

With that said Severus slowly drifted off into the blackness of death, being enveloped by it's comfort, feeling as though his body was being passed carefully, like that of a baby, from Hermione's warm arms and accepting smile, into the reaper's. A figure so many hated, so many feared, was only there to comfort you when your life had ended.

Hermione felt Severus' breathing stop and his heart beat vanish. She knew that he had risen up into the other world that Muggles liked to called heaven. It was then that she realized that it would be many many years before she would feel his lips, full of life, on hers once more. It was then that she realized that her friendship with Ron would have to elaborate, and that she would have to become the best Slytherin, the world had every seen. Pretending to be something and someone she was not. Yes, she loved Ron. But she would always be in love with Severus Snape.

As she got up, she heard footsteps, so she quickly disillusioned herself and stood behind the ancient door with baited breath. With the heavy step and painful crashing noise, the realization that it must be her chosen Weasley barrelling down the stairs.

He burst into the room, breathing madly and looking round like a maniac, disturbing the peaceful place of death of her loved one. She was, now, almost thankful that Severus Snape's moments had been cut short, she hadn't wanted for Ron to disturb the moment or disrespect the man she would always truly love. Ron's eyes flew around the room, trying to detect whether there was anyone apart from the dead body in there. He suddenly cursed, which caused Hermione to jump ever so slightly.

'URH! Where is she! I need to see her! Harry's … gone, and now, I don't, no, I can't think like that!' With that said, he flew down the steps of the Shrieking Shack and burst out of it.

Harry … gone … ? No. It couldn't be. Severus seemed sad when he looked at Harry, as though he would die as he had, or at the time, was about to. But he clearly knew that he would survive, because she could sense that he would have spend his last words telling her something important like that. Looking back on the way they had conversed, it had been a conversation where both of them out of character. Severus was stripped of his snarkiness, which Hermione had always found playful, and she had lost her need to recite a text book.

She moved quickly and quietly, taking one last look at Severus, reminding herself to come back and retrieve him herself, or maybe with Harry, but not with Ron, definitely not with Ron, as soon as Voldemort was dead. The last thought that crossed her mind before her Occlumensy shields came into place was; _at least she could blame her tear-stained face on 'loosing Harry.'_

**Ok guys! So this is the first part of the prologue. You like? I've basically done most of the Snamione pairing for the series here. It's not much, but most of the work is going to be canon with additional ships mixed in. Part two should be up next Friday. I would be able to post it sooner, but anyone who's read my work will know that I only work if I get reviews. P.S. Those following my Godfather series, part 3 is the last part, but if this goes well and I get at least 10 reviews, I may consider writing part 4. I will probably be changing the name of this fic to something that invites more readers. Will re-write the summary but seeing as I'm rubbish at writing them I may call on another's help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so credits chapter. There isn't mush to say in this one. I've been inspired by many writers and because all I really read is Snamione fanficion; some of the best work has flitted through my mind while writing part one of the prologue, but I mus give credit to Chasing the Sun; who's author Loten has, sadly, nearly finished the tale. The side that most wouldn't associate with Severus Snape, was put down in words in her amazing writing, so for that I thank you. Genetic Obsession is a fanfiction which is very different indeed. The character change isn't gradual, you're just thrown in and shown what many years has done to an ex-spy. The kindness of the other side of Severus Snape and the throwing in and odd change in character is what I credit to the two stories and authors. They both have exhilarating and spectacular work.**

**Other stuff that I should write about; basically I have no idea about how you use tumblr. Is there a way to reply to stuff/posts, or not!? Help would be useful. :) As always please review, and if you check the page out; you'll find loads of stuff that you can be a part of deciding. Currently I'm in search of the right picture to cover this story. I may leave it as it is though; with just my avatar on it. What do you think. Again, thank you to the few people that actually did review. Any support, I really appreciate.**

**I'll also, probably be constantly be changing the summary and pairings, maybe even the title, so please do favourite the story because I don't want people to lose it. But if I want people to read it, then I'm gonna have to put it out there. I will probably be changing the pairing; relative to what chapter I'm at and what's in the chapter, so look out. If you see a pairing you don't like, then please, don't read, don't bother with trashing reviews.**

**Also, I'm going to start bringing in my own characters and those I've borrowed from my friend a.k.a. zoeyk97. :) So that also means that I'll be posting profiles for each character,item and place that I create on tumblr. If I don't find out how it works soon, though, I'll probably change to an actual web page.**

**I hope you enjoyed part one of the prologue, the first chapter is kinda long so I've broken it up a little. Yes, I know other people post longer chapters, but I'm aiming to be able to put up on time; once a week, with the credit and author's note pages in between; _additionally_. There are four parts to it. The chapter is called; 19 years ago. Part one and part two are called; The Battle Was Won (part one and part two,_ obviously_). I haven't got a formal title for part three and four yet, but I know that; part three is going to be with the Dursleys and what happens in the muggle world, part four will basically be about; how the party went on and how everyone honoured their dead while lived for the health of themselves and others.**

**Hope to post again next week, if I get enough reviewers, I may post soon cause I have got it half done already.**

**~ZRS**

**PS. Chapter One contains a few little Drarry references; hope the shippers enjoy :)**


End file.
